


Fuck it all

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cheating, M/M, OOC on purpose, Pure smut in chapter 2, dont like dont read, horney teens, make out, ooc jere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jeremy loves Michael and cant wait any more





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy grabbed Michael by the hand and pulled him away from everyone. He shoved Michael into the janitors closet before jumping on him, kissing him roughly. Michael kissed back but quickly realized what was going on his pushed Jeremy back, shaking his head.

“Jeremy. Jeremy, we cant do this. What about Christine?”  
“Fuck Christine. She already wants to break up. She knows all about everything Michael. Your crush on me. Mine on you. So fuck her and kiss me.”

Jeremy grabbed Michaels shirt and pulled them together again, kissing him roughly. Finally, after a minute or so, Michael kissed back, picking Jeremy up and flipping them so he was holding Jeremy against the wall. The taller teens legs were wrapped around Michael’s waist, his ass wiggling right against Michaels dick which was so obviously hard. The kiss was rough, but passionate. They both knew they would be bruised at the end of it. Michael only pulled back to move to mark Jeremy’s neck, biting and sucking roughly. He was drunk off the noises that were coming from the younger teen, not caring if someone heard them. They werent having sex (yet) and if they were caught fuck it.

It wasnt long before they were caught. But it wasnt by a teacher, no. It was Christine. Jeremy was panting, his neck covered in bites and hickies.

“C-Christine. I.”  
“No. Jeremy.... I. I shouldve seen this coming.... its over Jeremy....”

Christine slammed the door shut and ran off crying. Jeremy looked at Michael, still panting.

“Wanna ditch for the rest of the day,” he asked Michael, “go to your place. Get high and mess around below the belt?”  
“Fuck yeah. Lets go.”

Michael dropped him down and quickly made his boner less noticeable. They ran from the closet straight to Michaels car. They broke the speed limit to get to Michael’s empty house where they spent the rest of their day together.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were through the door, Jeremy was on Michael, kissing him and stripping him. Michael only stopped him so they could keep the house clean and at least get to the basement where his bedroom was. Once they were where they would be safe, Michael stripped Jeremy, pushing him onto the bed. Michael smirked and got to his knees in front of him, nuzzling the tallers legs apart.

“Oh Michael. Ive thought about this so many times,” Jeremy groaned, leaning back onto his elbows, “Ive gotten off to the idea of your eyes catching mine as you do this. Please. Please Im begging you.”

Michael smiled and played with Jeremy’s cock teasingly, kissing the tip playfully and tasting his friend for the first time.

“Mmm. Jere, you taste even better than I expected baby,” he teased, sucking the tip into his mouth for a second, “do you think about me a lot?”

Michael smirked, teasing Jeremy with both his mouth and hand, biting his lip before licking away the pre building up.

“F-Fuck. Yes. Yes! All the time. Michael please...”

Michael finally gave in, taking all of Jeremy in his mouth. Jeremy’s head went back with a loud moan, his hand threading into Michaels hair, pulling it roughly. The pull caused Michael to moan around the cock in his mouth, which in turned cause another tug of his hair as Jeremy pulled him up and started to help him bob. Once they set a pace, Jeremy let him work, amazed at how well Michael worked with his mouth. It wasnt long before Jeremy was crying out his name, warning him of his impending orgasm. But before he could cum, Michael pulled off and kissed his tip once more. Jeremy whined, letting Michael go. He fell back completely against the bed and groaned, his cock red and ready to burst.

“Why? You know I can go more than once Michael,” he groaned, not touching himself for his own sake.  
“Cause. I. I wanna make you cum another way. Can you roll to your stomach and put your ass in the air?”  
“A-Are you gonna....”  
“Yeah. Im gonna eat your ass,” he said smirking evilly as he stuck his tongue out.

Jeremy shivered and did as Michael asked, making sure his cock didnt get any friction as he moved. Once he was up, Michael bit his one cheek, groaning with the yelp that came from Jeremy.

“Fuck off and make me cum Mister Long Tongue.”

Michael chuckled and went in, his tongue prodding and licking away and Jeremy before finally pushing in. The taller teen moaned loudly, pushing back as Michaels tongue hit his prostate. Michael smirked and worked that to his advantage. His tongue moved like a snake, knowing all the right places to press to make Jeremy squirm and moan. Before Jeremy could get close, Michael pulled away again, his fingers quickly replacing his tongue.

“Im gonna prep you for the main course,” he said softly, scissoring his fingers to spread his friends ass apart.   
“God Ive dreamt of this day Michael,” Jeremy moaned, “please. Please Im begging you fuck me.”

Michael smiled and bit his neck, causing Jeremy to moan. At the sudden loss of Michael’s fingers, Jeremy whines only to be quieted when he feels the tip of Michael’s cock hit his stretched hole. Michael took a minute to make sure he was lubed up and that Jeremy was really ready before slowly pushing in, lavishing in the moan the taller teen under him let out. They stayed connected without moving while Jeremy adjusted to the new intrusion. When he finally gave Michael a quick bounce of his hips, the shorter started pounding into him. Jeremy cried out a string of curses mixed with Michaels name and its like music to his ears. Michael grabs Jeremy’s hair, pulling him up so they were pressed together and each snap of his hips drove harder and deeper into Jeremy, most of them finding his prostate and making him cry out louder.

“M-Michael Im.”  
“Cum baby, cum on my cock.”

Jeremy moaned and screamed Michaels name, his eyes snapping shut as his cock exploded. Michael continued to fuck him, not quiet there yet. Once Jeremy came down, he realized Michael was still hard and inside him.

“You didnt cum,” Jere asked gently.  
“No. Not yet...”  
“Pull out. I have an idea.”

Michael pulled out and groaned as Jeremy pushed him to the bed. When he saw Jeremy leave he laid back, looking down at his swollen and red cock bouncing up and down in anticipation. When Jeremy returned, Michael noticed he was wearing something on his lips. It was shiny and a beautiful orange color. He sat up on his elbows and started to say something when Jeremy dropped to his knees and started sucking him off. Michael hadnt missed the fact that when the taller came back, he was already hard again.

“Fuuuuck Jeremy,” Michael called out, grabbing at the sheets.

Jeremy moaned, his cheeks puckered as he sucked on Michaels hard cock as best he could. After a minute of hardcore sucking, Jeremy pulled off with a pop, letting Michaels cock hit him in the face as he went down further, nuzzling his nose into the smaller teens pubes. Michael groaned and watched as Jeremy kissed one of his sacks, almost making him cum.

“Jere please. Please suck me off. Im so close.”  
“I can suck baby,” Jere teased, “but what do you want me sucking on?”

Before Michael could reply, Jere had both of his nuts in his mouth, his tongue dancing beautifully between them. Michael moaned loudly, throwing his whole body back against the bed once more. After another few minutes, Jere was back to bobbing for Michaels cum, taking the thick cock into the throat and letting his mouth rest wide open against Michaels abdomen. He let out a small moan, shaking Michael to the core and sending him over the edge. Michael came with a cry of Jeremys name, cumming straight down his throat. Once the cum was done coming, Jeremy pulled off and swallowed. He crawled up the bed near Michaels face and jacked off his still hard cock until he came all over Michaels face. Once they were both down from their orgasms, they helped each other clean up. Jeremy got a warm washcloth and slowly cleaned Michaels face. Once they were clean, Michael got Jere the change of pajamas they had there and they got dressed before crawling into bed and cuddling.

“Night Jere,” Michael yawned.   
“Night. Love you.”

They fell asleep like that, cuddled up and drained from sex.


End file.
